


Impatience

by aniya (pinkaces)



Series: Impatience/Returns [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fail Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkaces/pseuds/aniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a PWP where Youngwoon attempts to fuck Jongwoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely lea's fault and i was going to write a sequel to this and never finished it HMMMM we'll see

"No."  
   
"Youngwoon come-"  
   
" _No._ "  
   
"Please?"  
   
"I've already said no and I mean it"  
   
"Are you fucking serious you  _always-_ "  
   
"God _dammit_  Jongwoon I've already told you there is no way that monster is getting anywhere near my asshole."  
   
"You think I  _like_  constantly having your dick up my ass? Is switching a foreign concept to you or-"  
   
Jongwoon's protests were cut short by a large hand covering his mouth. His eyebrows knotted as he glared at the hand's owner, briefly considering whether it would be worth it to bite a finger or not.  
   
"For fuck's sake Jongwoon shut the hell up, you sound like a whiny bitch."  
   
Jongwoon's eyes narrowed dangerously and this time he did bite Youngwoon's finger, a satisfied smirk crossing his features as Youngwoon quickly removed his hand with a scowl.  
  
"I'm serious Youngwoon you  _always_  top and I'm-" he yelped indignantly as he found Youngwoon's hands gripping his biceps and forcing him to turn around, then his back colliding with the mattress. Stunned, he didn't have time to react before large hands grabbed hold of his wrists and a heavy weight settled across his hips. He glared up at Youngwoon as he smirked triumphantly, shifting on his knees to get more comfortable.  
  
"I hate you." He mumbled, struggling futilely against Youngwoon's grip. It wasn't that Jongwoon was weak, per se; usually the pair were at an almost equal footing but the two years spent in the army had done wonders to Youngwoon's physique; extra muscles built onto his frame, transforming once soft lines into harder planes of muscle. That and he was also in the more advantageous position, making it difficult for Jongwoon to properly fight back. Jongwoon's heart fluttered in his chest as Youngwoon just smirked in response.  
  
"No you don't," he replied, and Jongwoon would have punched him then if his hands weren't still pinned down, Youngwoon's fingers gently stroking against the back on his wrists.  
  
"Yes I do, you're an ass-" lips collided with lips, cutting Jongwoon's retort mid-word. They really had a habit of not letting each other finish their sentences. He didn't even notice how his arms were moved upwards so Youngwoon could hold both of his skinny wrists down in one large hand.  
  
"-hole" he gasped when their lips parted, trying to tug his hands free whilst Youngwoon's free hand snuck under the edge of Jongwoon's shirt to draw circles on his hip bone.  
  
"Sure," Youngwoon murmured, placing tiny kisses along Jongwoon's mouth, his cheekbones, his jawline, gently prompting him to tilt his head to the side with a nudge from his nose so as to gain better access to his neck. One kiss landed directly on his jugular, and he could feel the rapid rush of blood that betrayed Jongwoon's heartbeat.  
  
Finally his lips connected with that one spot that was just that little bit more sensitive. He placed a kiss, feather light at first, on the thin skin just below Jongwoon's ear, gradually increasing the pressure until he was biting, licking, sucking at that one spot and there was sure to be a conspicuous mark that would be nigh impossible to properly cover up tomorrow. He didn't worry about that though, too enamoured with the beautiful noises falling from Jongwoon's lips and the look on his face, eyes fallen shut and eyelashes casting shadows on his cheekbones.  
  
He'd released Jongwoon's wrists from his grip, using both hands to carefully slide Jongwoon's shirt further off his torso, Jongwoon turned limp and complacent under his lips. He wasted no time in ridding Jongwoon of his shirt, peppering his newly exposed torso with kisses before removing his own shirt and tossing it to one side, using his newly freed hands to trace patterns down Jongwoon's sides, to caress the soft muscles on his abdomen.  
  
Jongwoon seemed to be pulled back to his senses as the cool air touched his once-covered skin, and his hands lifted to tangle in Youngwoon's hair, short fingers trailing down the sides of his face and tracing lower, lower until they rested on the waistband of Youngwoon's jeans. A flash- a challenge- briefly appeared in his eyes as he leant up, reconnecting their lips as his fingers worked at opening the button and tugging down the fly.  
  
"I really do hate you, you asshole." He mumbled, voice lacking its usual bite as he tried to catch his breath. Instead taking Youngwoon's lower lip between his teeth and pulling, simultaneously tugging Youngwoon's jeans off his hips. Youngwoon growled, making short work of Jongwoon's own pants until in moments they were both completely nude, Jongwoon tugging one final time before releasing Youngwoon's lip and noting with satisfaction how red and swollen it had become.  
  
Now would have been a good time for Jongwoon to try and gain some kind of control over the situation while he still had the chance, but any small advantage he may have had was dashed when Youngwoon cupped his already half-hard dick, gently rubbing to provide friction before encircling Jongwoon's dick proper and pumping once, twice, again and again and Jongwoon was once again helpless, losing the strength in his arms as his back one again collided with the mattress.  
  
A pathetic, needy whine issued from Jongwoon's throat as Youngwoon's lips brushed again against the spot by his ear; kissed the point of his jaw; suckled at his collarbone while his free hand caressed his hipbone; ran feather light down his sides. Any thought of him trying to take control now left completely as he was reduced to putty in Youngwoon's hands; as always, the younger knew exactly which areas Jongwoon was most sensitive to, which buttons to press to reduce the normally sharp and sardonic older male into an incoherent mess.  
  
It was at that moment that his plan to finally top had gone completely pear-shaped.  
  
And it wasn't going to get any better.  
  
"Oh my god I fucking hate you, you son of a-" he managed to groan out hoarsely before he was cut off as he felt Youngwoon's finger, cool and slick with lube enter him. He glared at Youngwoon who gave a wicked smirk, wriggling his finger a little as he moved it inside him. He tried to shift on his back only to have the movement hampered when Youngwoon pinned him down by the shoulder with his free hand and resumed sucking and biting under his earlobe.  
  
Jongwoon still had the slightest presence of mind to wonder when exactly Youngwoon had managed to grab the bottle of lube; he couldn't remember an opportunity for him to have his hands free to grab it but that train of thought was quickly derailed when Youngwoon prematurely added a second finger before he'd had time to adjust to the first. He hissed, somehow managing to grab a hold of enough of Youngwoon's still stupidly short hair to yank his head up and fix him with a glare; "Try to give some extra warning before you do that, asshole."  
   
Youngwoon grunted, clumsily working his fingers and all Jongwoon could think was that he needed to add more goddamn lube else he'll be sore for days and unable to fucking walk properly tomorrow and that this really was a bad idea because it seemed like Youngwoon didn't know what he was doing  _at all_.  
   
He hissed as he felt a third finger circling his entrance and grabbed hold of Youngwoon's arm, trying to push him away because Jesus fucking Christ he definitely wasn't ready for that and he _still_  wasn't using enough goddamn lube.  
   
"Goddammit Youngwoon, are you trying to get a new world record for how quickly you can get your dick in my ass?"  
   
Youngwoon faltered, eyes dark and confusion clearly written on his face as Jongwoon managed, with some effort, to push Youngwoon's hand back a bit. He hit the back of his against the mattress a couple of times in exasperation before clarifying.  
   
"I don't have an elastic asshole, Youngwoon. I'm not a fucking woman."  
   
"I never thought you wer-"  
   
"Look, I don't care how many women you fucked during your enlistme-"  
   
"What the hell makes you think I was fucking women durin-"  
   
"I wouldn't care if you did." Jongwoon interrupted with a shrug, breath catching in his throat and his heart thudding wildly in his chest as Youngwoon's face loomed closer, his lips curling up into a snarl. "Two years is a hell of a dry sp-" he choked back a cry as Youngwoon's fingers re-entered him and sent waves of pain shooting up his spine.  
   
"Jesus Christ Youngwoon are you  _trying_  to fucking kill me-"  
   
"Shut up." The retort was biting, a threatening growl lacing it and Jongwoon actually faltered, gazing at Youngwoon warily through sweat-soaked bangs that stuck to his forehead. Youngwoon ignored him, continuing to work his fingers inside him and Jongwoon winced, gritting his teeth as he let his head drop back again, exhaling slowly in a last ditch attempt to relax so that maybe this wouldn't hurt as much.  
   
He tried to suppress the sigh of relief when he felt Youngwoon's fingers leave, lifting his head again as he watched as Youngwoon rolled a condom over his dick and - thankfully - slathered on plenty of lube. He worried at his bottom lip, shifting his legs a little further apart, rolling his hips to relieve the pressure on his lower back and trying to get somewhat comfortable.  
   
"Youngwoon I really-"  
   
"I told you to shut up."  
   
Jongwoon huffed, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists as Youngwoon's hands slid down his thighs, gently pulling his legs wider apart - the gentlest action he'd done since he'd pinned him down - and settling between them. He bit back another retort as Youngwoon's left hand rested on his knee, the right no doubt guiding his dick to Jongwoon's still not properly prepped entrance and uncomfortable butterflies fluttered in Jongwoon's stomach.  
   
He felt the cold, slick sensation of the lube before the pressure of Youngwoon's dick as he pressed it against the ring of muscle. Jongwoon cursed under his breath, his hands curling around Youngwoon's biceps, short nails digging into flesh as his back arched, wincing as Youngwoon pressed into him.  
   
Jongwoon squirmed uncomfortably, wrapping his legs around Youngwoon's waist as his nails scratched down broad, muscled arms. Youngwoon shifted, trying to change the angle to something more comfortable to no avail. A small, pathetic whimper left Jongwoon's lips and he felt Youngwoon's actions soften a little. Sure, they may drive each other up the wall at times and most of their antics weren't without some bite and scratch marks that they'd had to try and hide the next morning, but that didn't mean they necessarily went out to cause each other pain, even if Jongwoon had provoked the other.  
   
Jongwoon shifted again, wriggling under the gentle nips and licks and kisses that Youngwoon was lavishing along his jawline and neck and pectorals, as if trying to distract him from the fact that this was becoming far more uncomfortable and even painful instead of pleasurable. It felt like their first time all over again; the lack of sufficient prep, the inability to find that one spot that Jongwoon needed stimulating the most. But instead this was only one of the countless times they'd fucked, (though granted maybe Youngwoon was out of practise, or had conveniently forgotten common decency, or maybe Jongwoon was tighter than they'd been used to) and Jongwoon was quickly starting to lost his patience; the burning pain in his ass was enough to override any of the miniscule feelings of pleasure from Youngwoon's additional ministrations.  
   
With a frustrated growl he grabbed the sides of Youngwoon's head and pulled him up from where he'd been teasing one of his nipples with his tongue, so that they were both eye level.  
   
"Youngwoon I swear, either you make me cum in the next 10 seconds or you get your dick out of my ass before I break it in half and feed your balls to Choco" he hissed through gritted teeth, grunting in pain as Youngwoon shifted to an angle that just increased the burn of the stretch even more. " _Shit... Now_ , Youngwoon or I swear to god-"  
   
A loud sigh of relief left his lips as Youngwoon pulled out. His arms dropped, feeling like they weighed a ton as he tried to control his breathing, hissing at the throbbing pain in his ass. He lifted his head to glare at Youngwoon, who sat, a bewildered expression on his face. Slowly Jongwoon pulled himself into a sitting position, scanning the floor to see if his underwear was anywhere within arm's reach.  
   
Coming up unsuccessful, he levelled his gaze back to Youngwoon as he carefully stood up, grabbing the bed sheet and wrapping it around himself and slowly limping towards the bedroom door.  
   
"Where the hell are you going?" Youngwoon had the tenacity to sound outraged as he grabbed at Jongwoon's arm but he shook him off with another growl.  
   
"I'm going to the bathroom to properly finish since you're such a fucktard you don't even know how to fuck someone properly" he sounded like a whiney bitch, he was aware, but he was too wound up and filled with disappointment to care. Because he'd tried to take control and Youngwoon had stopped that and he couldn't even do it  _right_.  
   
Jongwoon growled in frustration as he stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it with a sense of finality. Climbing into the shower and leaning against the wall, his hand encircled his dick as he tried to think thoughts that didn't involve Youngwoon as he pushed himself to finish. Much as he hated it, it was Youngwoon who filled his thoughts and Youngwoon's name that fell from his lips when he finally came, slumping against the bathroom wall and slamming a fist to the floor in frustration.  
   
Youngwoon, meanwhile, sat where Jongwoon had left him, staring balefully at the clothes scattered around him like autumn leaves and the spot on the mattress where Jongwoon had been lying. Completely ignoring the hard-on pressing against his stomach, his head fell into his hands as he tugged at his hair, silently cursing under his breath.


End file.
